


HAVE AT THEE

by Kneeshee



Series: Stark Siblings [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Look who knows he has children now, M/M, Noelani is what Poseidon calls Selene, Oops, Peggy Carter Lives, Peggy Carter faked her death, Peggy Carter thats who, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Selene can really be vindictive with the right motivation, Starlord and Iron Man have gotten married 55 times, but guess who also has the slow aging serum in her veins like natasha, i didnt elaborate in the story, in different planets, in different solar systems, it means mist of heaven, she hates steve rogers, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: Hey, look its Thor's jealous stalker that took the kids.Tony: What do you mean I have to tell the world about my kids?Starlord: Lets get married... againSteve: I have children?Gamora: Idiots





	HAVE AT THEE

The resulting fight was pitiful, to say the least.

Right after the wall exploded, a raging battle occurred and Tony appeared out from the kitchen in the armor as if he was walked in with it on. No one could really tell what was going on with all the smoke from the debris and the occasional smoke bomb arrows going off, but the attackers got what they came for.

Two of the unknown children staying with the Avengers.

Two of the Stark Siblings.

When all the dust settled, everyone turned to see Pym and Selene missing. You could tell where Pym put up a fight, but Selene had been still low on energy. Everyone noticed immediately where the last amount of her energy went. Protecting Maggie, Jim, and Laura as they were still floating around in impenetrable bubble. Two empty syringes were left lying on the floor not too far away.

James had disappeared to protect the other children in the tower right after the wall exploded. Torunn stood guard by the elevator wildly slashing anybody that got near. The only real light came from Azari, Torunn, and Tony as lightning and the repulsors shined around.

Francis who was dead on his feet was staring angry at the hole as if he wished he could collect enough energy to go after his siblings, but he just conjured up a special arrow that Selene made for him and threw it at the bubble and let it burst.

“So who’s going to be the one that tells Hope and James that their younger siblings got nabbed,” Francis chirped. Azari and Torunn flinched like they had been struck. Even Tony had a look of unease on his face. The twins would die for one another and still somehow manage to kill any and everybody that just so happens to look at the other wrong in the afterlife. And Hope and Hank… When they found out that Pym was theirs biologically, there was so much emotion in the room that Selene’s _I’m trying to channel my mother and pretend I don’t have emotions_ mask fell and tears fell from her face. When they find out that someone took Pym, well ants and wasps would be the last of their worries.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. activate Protocol Spy Squatter,” Tony directed to the AI before turning towards the remaining children. None of the Avengers had ever seen Tony so angry. Not even Steve and Bucky and they fought him just after seeing his parents brutally murdered. His facial expression was cold as his gaze swept over everyone. The suit hovered behind menacingly didn’t help either. Holograms filled with each of the Stark children’s faces including honorary children (Pietro, Peter, Harley, Kamala, Torunn, Francis, Azari, James, Selene, Pym & Vision).

Pym and Selene’s smiling pictures seemed to mock them all. Their trackers stated they were moving in two different directions and they were both still unconscious. The readings of Selene’s biometrics were still scarily low.

Another hologram popped up. And smaller holograms surrounded it. Sharon Carter. Nick Fury. Gamora. Maria Hill. Melinda May. Phil Coulson. _Potential Candidate: Natasha Romanov Potential Candidate: Clinton Barton_

But it was the last name that surprises them all.

_Margaret “Peggy” Carter. Status: Alive_

“Peggy,” Steve whispered. Francis glanced his way before storming towards the elevators. “I’m going to tell the others,” he threw over his shoulder.

Six holograms popped up as the video calls went through. Tony didn’t even waste time for greetings. He just started the conversation with, “Someone kidnapped Pym and Selene.”

Everyone watched as an array of emotions crossed all of their faces before Maria, Melinda, Sharon, and Peggy were loading up their guns and stating that they were on their way. Their holograms clicked off leaving Fury and Coulson on the screens.

“What do we know?”

Tony stepped outside of the armor and shook his head. “They’re heading in two different directions. Pym’s heading towards Norway and… and Selene is heading towards Siberia. They’ve only been missing approximately twenty minutes so magic may be involved.”

Coulson nodded his head, “I’ll get Dr. Strange on the phone. And call ahead to the UN to let them know what’s going on, but Tony, you may have to reveal their existence after this.”

Tony turned his head in frustration and Peter placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Gamora stood guard beside the couple as if any of them would risk coming near the sword she carried.

Fury nodded his head, “I’ll call Pepper for you and have her set everything up.” Tony made a noise of agreement as Fury clicked off and Peter pulled Tony into a hug.

“After all of this is over, let’s get married,” he paused, “Again.”

Tony chuckled into his embrace, “You’re always proposing to me when I’m losing my mind.”

Peter smiled brightly, “I didn’t hear you complaining the first 55 times.”

They both heard the affection in Gamora’s voice when she called them idiots.

 _Meanwhile_ …

Selene had just made it to Siberia. She was still very much unconscious, but if she were awake she would see empty cyro pods. Destroyed support beams. Familiar repulsors scorches.

Nevertheless, the Enchantress didn’t care for her familiarity to the surroundings. She just needed to separate the Avengers from around the young Asgardian. Thor was to be her lover. Not Sif’s. Not Jane Foster’s. And she will erase all evidence of it all.

She had already split two of the youngest up. With a smiling face, she began making her plans to get rid of the rest when the small girl lying at her groan. Intrigued and a little shock, the Enchantress noticed a small puddle surrounding the girls’ head. The Enchantress wasted no time diving into the mind of the young girl.

Images flashed before her eyes, though her eyes widen at the new frame of information that presented itself.

The daughter of Captain America and the Black Widow being raised by their enemy Iron Man.

Things have just gotten interesting.

\--

Pym was sitting on top of a giant ant hill. It was the size of a mountain. His eyes were filled with anger though unfocused at the same time. He was fiddling with something in his hands as they approached him.

“Pym, come down from there,” Hope called out. Pym just tilted his head and said, “My sister. Unexpected. Assessment: potential threat. Commencing termination.”

Ants began to pour out of the hill and instead of listen to Hope’s encouragement to leave them alone, they continued towards them.

“They are under a spell connected the boys’ mind. I have to be close to wipe away the connection, but I fear he has to either shocked or knocked out the beginnings of the spell now,” Doctor Strange assessed as he released several of the magically enchanted ants.

“What is it that Torunn used to say? Oh, yeah. HAVE AT THEE!”

Giant wasps flew towards them and Peter wanted to take his friends, his husband, and the rest of his not magically brainwashed children onto the Milano and go on a trip around the universe. But he didn’t because that would be bad. Gamora and Tony and Nebula would kill him. And Selene would revive him just to kill him for leaving her. He could hear her now, “ _How dare you steal my dad and brothers and sister and leave us here with these heathens! COME BACK AND GET US OR WE'LL FIND A WAY TO FOLLOW YOU INTO SPACE!_ ”

He was painfully reminded that he was in the middle of a battle when one of the wasps that Drax batted away flew towards him. Peter shot right through it and flew to his husband’s side. “Hey starlight, I was thinking we could go to this nice little planet were the sky is pink and the grass is blue and get married there.”

Gamora, who was furiously cutting down the giant wasp, commented over the comm, “Tony, it is my turn to be the Maid of Honor. Nebula was it the last ten times.”

Nebula, who had taken to riding one wasp while taking down the others, replied back, “Its not my fault his last dresses went with my complexion!”

Natasha, honest to gods, stopped in her attacks on the ants and looked up at Tony with the most shocked look on her face, “You wore a dress?”

“In case you didn’t notice it, I have a rather appealing figure and my dresses just complimented my curves,” Tony snarked back as dodge another wasp.

“HULK SMASH!”

“Tony,” Hope began over the comms. She would’ve continued but at that moment, Pym jumped from his post and showed off just how much he was watching his family and their martial arts training. (Adding on to the fact that he could shrink and grow at will… the battle was really interesting especially since they knew if they stepped out of line in subduing him… Hope, Tony, Vision, Peggy, Sharon, May, Maria, Coulson, Hank, and all of the Guardians would slaughter them alongside the other Stark children residing back at the house (and Selene when she regained her mind).

“I AM GROOOOOOOT!”

 _“Doc said he needed to be shocked to wipe away the enchantment. Dad, you have to do it,”_ Francis commented over the comms. Tony shook his head. No dad wanted to actively shoot their child with repulsors.

~~Tony went down under five giant wasps and three oversized ants.~~

With a few pointed spells from Stephen, a couple of Mind Stone beams from Vision, Rocket having a lot fun with his gun, and a couple of repulsors blast, Tony flew back into the air covered in guts but was up and at 'em.

“HOPE! KNOCK HIM OUT OR SOMETHING!” Tony screamed as he dodged one of Pym’s massive fists.

“I’m working on the _or something_ part because this suit isn’t made for going giant!” She yelled back from wherever she miniaturized at. More than likely holding onto someone because Pym was having fun as Giant Man and took to trying to step on everyone, he vaguely heard Sharon and his Aunt Peggy yelped as they moved out of the way. A beam of red magic soared over Pym’s head as he shifted back into regular height.

“ _DAD YOU HAVE TO DO IT!”_ The Stark Siblings yelled through the comm as Spiderman swung into the area and webbed Pym’s legs together.

“Mr. Stark, you have to do it now!” He encouraged. Sighing internally, Tony flew to Pym and shot a unibeam close but not too close to his face. Pym froze long enough for Peter to push him gently but forcibly on his legs for him to fall backwards. Right as his eyes began to close; Tony noticed the fogginess in them clear out as he shifted back into his small stature and landed in Drax’s arms.

Hope grabbed him and cradled in her arms while Stephen called off all of the ants. Maria, May, Peggy, and Sharon offered to take them and Peter back to the tower. They didn’t feel entirely comfortable leaving the kids home slightly unprotected. Though that didn’t stop them from threatening to kill all of the members of Team Cap if any of them so much as slip out of line.

Tony knew it was a good day when Peggy and Sharon both walked up to Steve and punched him in the face.

\--

Selene stood there in the same way Pym stood. Her eyes filled with anger though unfocused at the same time. A cruel smirk danced on her lips and she leaned slightly forward like the dangerous spider she is.

“Isn’t this just wonderful. The whole family is here,” the Enchantress drawled. “Go on little spider, say hello to your parents.”

Selene walked forward and turned towards Captain America and Black Widow, both of who were standing side by side.

“Hi, mom,” Selene stated. Her eyes’ turned an even darker shade of green as she looked at Steve. “Hi, _dad_.”

Iron Man walk forward with his hands up cautiously, “Selene, Little Red, I need you to break the spell.”

Selene turned to look at him, “Spell? There is no spell. The Enchantress has finally managed to open my eyes. I’ve been so bitter and angry at them. At ALL of them for hurting you. When I really just didn’t want to deal with the feeling of being hurt and abandon by my parents for the second time. When I didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that this time they willingly hurt you. That they tore apart my family for a second time. Because the way they see the world is more important than being there for their children.”

Tony took a deep breath inside the suit because _he_ _knew_. He knew this was how she truly felt. She might have a gotten a little relief of yelling and berating Steve and his team for hurting him. She might always blow off a little steam regarding that, but he knew she had never gotten over them leaving and hurting her family. (Interdimensional him included) He understood how angry she is that instead of her parents leaving for the good of the world… they decided to leave for the good of themselves.

“I know, Ali. I know. But you can’t hold that against them. They didn’t know,” he pleaded. Peter came to stand beside him as Selene continued to stare down her parents. She stood quiet for a few moments before a scowl marred her face.

“You are right. They didn’t know they had children, but they had you and you were their family. The Black Widow’s actions paralyzed Uncle Rhodey’s form. And because Steve Rogers decision to prioritize one man over everyone else led to you nearly dying alone in Siberia,” she slowly slipped into a defensive form. “They may not have known they had children, but their actions were going to leave me orphan. And I am sick and tired of losing parents!”

She sprang forward and her fist connected with Steve’s jaw before she kicked out and knocked Natasha away.

“SELENE, NO!” Tony yelled as she jumped towards Hawkeye.

The Enchantress watched through narrowed eyes. “ _Her mind is twisting the enchantment. How is she doing that?”_

A blast from a space gun threw her on her ass. She continued to magically dodge the shots and instead waved her hand and minions formed from the snow to fight and defend.

“Selene, listen to me,” Tony begged dodging the arrows and knives being thrown left to right at the little girl who miraculously were dodging them.

 _“Dad, Francis said to check one of your arm compartments. There’s an arrow in there made by Apollo specifically for healing a mind. In this case, Selene. Shooting a repulsor beam won’t work this time,”_ James’ voiced played over the comms.

Her two main targets were her parents. If one was out of her range, she went for the other and if they both were being blocked by somebody, then she didn’t hesitant to go through them.

“I think it’s time to even the playing field,” Selene hissed.

“ _Uh oh,”_ Francis and Pietro stated over the comms.

“Uh oh,” Starlord repeated. “What do you mean, ‘Uh oh’?!”

Dozens of copies of Selene emerge from the water surrounding them. The original was lost in the masses.

Then they all attacked.

 _“Dad, you need to get to make a big puddle surrounding all of them then just shoot the arrow in. And you have to do it quick before she gains full power,”_ Francis stressed out.

“This isn’t full power?!” Hawkeye yelped as he went down under fast fluidity of the little girl’s fist. The Enchantress’ eyes widen before she snarled. “Keep them busy, little spider. I have a godling to visit.”

She disappeared in a flash of green as Selene continued to fight her way towards her parents and pummeling through anyone in her way.

“SELENE! I DIDN’T KNOW! I KNOW IT'S NO EXCUSE FOR MY ACTIONS AND IT'S JUST MORE RED IN MY LEDGER THAT I HAVE TO ATONE FOR, BUT I DIDN’T KNOW! I WAS HORRIBLE TO TONY AND I SHOULDN’T HAVE BEEN. HE GAVE ME A HOME. HE GAVE ME A FAMILY. AND DAMMIT, HE GAVE ME CHILDREN! AND YES, I DID FAIL YOU. TWICE, IF IM NOT MISTAKEN. BUT I WANT TO MAKE UP FOR IT. TONY TOOK CARE OF YOU IN THE OTHER WORLD AND HE’S TAKING CARE OF YOU NOW! I UNDERSTAND THAT HE’S THE ONLY PARENT YOU’VE EVER HAD, BUT I’M TRYING TO BE THERE NOW! I WILL BE THE MOTHER YOU’VE ALWAYS NEEDED ME TO BE, BUT ONLY IF YOU LET ME,” the Black Widow yelled out as she dodged blows from one of the Selene lookalikes. They all froze at her words before turning their backs on her and attacking their way towards Steve.

“I lost both of my parents in my world! I HATED YOU! I understood that the world was going to hell and you needed to save it! But it didn’t matter in the end because the world still went to hell,” they sneered.

“I don’t think he understands where we’re coming from,” they all stated in unison. “Maybe if we looked like this.”

The water rushed around them and turned them all into copies of Bucky. Bucky, the real one, stared wide eyed at all the copies of him.

“Stevie,” and their voice even sounded like him. “Why did you hurt your family?”

Steve stood still as a Bucky lookalike stood before him looking hurt and angst. “You’re my family too, Buck.”

A sneer flashed against their faces too quick to register, “Yes. To the end of the line, right? But you said the Avengers were Stark’s family and you took that from him. I took that from him.”

Steve immediately began to object to that while everyone else looked on in astonishment. “It wasn’t you, Buck. Tony should have-“

The look alike in front of Steve turned into Clint, “It wasn’t me who killed all of those S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Where were you when S.H.I.E.L.D. threw me to all kinds of shrinks and therapists? When I couldn’t see my family? Where was your _I-have-to-protect-my-friend_ hypocritical bullshit then? Why weren’t you tearing apart airports for me?”

Steve looked a little shock and frozen in place. “Clint, I-“

Then Clint morphed into Wanda, “Where were was your care for my mental state after I witness the last of my family dying in front of me… again?”

“Wanda-“

Wanda morphed into Tony, “Where were you when it was me after Wanda messed with my head? You attacked me, blamed me, and made sure that I knew I fucked up. Where were you when her magic was creeping into my room at night? When it got so bad I had to move out of my own home?”

Steve, looking at Tony with a pain of an unrequited love, whispered, “It wasn’t his fault.”

The Tony look alike tilted his head to the side, “For more than half of my life, I blamed Howard for killing my mom. I hated him for drinking so much before driving and crashed the car into the tree. I blamed myself for arguing with Howard that night to send him into a drunken rage. And then to find out it wasn’t neither of our faults all along… it was a murder that took them away from me.”

Steve looked to be on the verge of tear, “Tony...”

“Did you think that I was going to welcome you back with open arms? After your little princess dropped a freaking car lot on me? After you threw a truck onto of Spiderman? Did you fantasize about it? Thinking that the second you had the chance you dish out your meaningless apologies that we’d skip off into the sunset? Where you thought you had the chance to win my love again?”

The look alike laughed darkly and the real Tony stared wide eyed. He didn’t realize how perceptive Selene was. It made sense. She always said that thoughts and feelings were in constant fluidity. He just didn’t know that her powers could reach out to them.

“Tell me, Cap, what were going to do Siberia with just you and Barnes? If Zemo actually activated the soldiers? What were going to do? Was it something like, ‘I have to go stop the guy who can trigger Bucky’s Hydra programming- better take Bucky and not the people that can’t turn on me!’”

The look alike laughed bitterly, “To be fair, I made mistakes too. I assumed friendship comes with trust and honesty. My bad.”

The look alike stepped closer with a maniacal look in its eyes and Tony knew at that moment… that was the real Selene. Her famed wicked smile looked unnatural on his face yet at the same time, it looked as if it belongs.

“ _Do it now,”_ Francis growled into the comm. Tony landed beside Hawkeye and gave him the arrow. He wordlessly pointed at the puddle of water surrounding Selene.

“I.DONT.LOVE.YOU.” The look alike manages to bite out right as Hawkeye shot the arrow.

As the arrow soared through the air, everyone jumped at the sound of gunshots coming across their comms. They could distinctively hear Torunn screeched out, “UNCLE LOKI!” over the comms as the Enchantress enraged and jealous voice carried over. Maria bit out into the comm, "Stark, we could use some back up over here."

The Tony look alike flicked back to Selene as the arrow hit the puddle. She started to fall backwards similarly to Pym as the spell went away, but unlike Pym, a golden light shined across them all and the small whisper of “Noelani…” was heard.


End file.
